Cross-dressing Trunks
by BlackDragonFly
Summary: Bra, Pan and Marron make a bet to Trunks when he's peed drunk. Trunks accepts. The consequences of the bet strike in. FINALLY FINISHED! Oh, and, don't kill me, please? I love Trunks... I just... wrote this.
1. (Really the) Prologue

Prologue

"You have to get a girlfriend by your 30th birthday, or else you have to dress up like a girl for a week!" Bra yelled.

Trunks smiled, "You're on…"

"But," Pan interrupted, "there's a catch. You have to stay with her for more than a year."

"That's easy!" Trunks laughed.

"One more year, Trunks…"


	2. Age -30 (really Chapter 1)

Chapter 1 (Age –30)

Trunks groaned. "I don't believe I accepted that bet! I was 25 and _drunk_!"

Bra pulled him into the mall and to Deb's. 

"A nice, blue, strapless one!" Pan laughed.

"Nnnnooo!" Trunks cried.

"A blonde wig!" Marron added.

"NO! NO WIGS!"

"Red high heels!" Pan chirped.

The three girls grabbed a million dresses –including a prom-like one (silver)– and shoved him into one of the rooms. After applying numerous amounts of makeup on him, they pulled him out to look at him in a mirror.

"Oh _WOW_! You look _SO_ hot!" Marron chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

A department store lady walked over. Her nametag read Sierra and she smirked. "Can I help you, _ladies_?"

"Get me out of these _CLOTHES_!" Trunks literally screamed.

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "So you're not a dress type lady?"

"I'M NOT A LADY!"

Bra knocked him over the head with her purse.

"I've got it! Why don't you try on some mini skirts? That's go good with your blonde hair," she suggested with a shrug.

Trunks started fuming. "Listen, girl, I'm not a lady, I'm not in a good mood, and I _DON'T_ want to wear these clothes because of that dumb bet!"

Sierra covered her mouth, trying not to laugh so hard. "I know! You're Trunks Briefs, dressed up like a girl!" 

Pan watched with interest, trying to surpress her laughter.

Bra nudged his side again. "You're eye is twitching you idiot."

Meanwhile, Sierra couldn't hold it back any longer. She fell to the ground in laughter, her eyes watering. "Oh god! My stomach! This is SO funny!" she cried holding her stomach. "It's hurts! Oh Dende! Ahahaha! My _STOMACH_!"

Trunks clenched his fists together, trying to hold back the urge to kill her. "SHUT UP!"

"No way!" she smiled.

Trunks turned Super Saiya-jin and the clothes he was wearing disintegrated before their eyes. Pan, Marron and Bra started screaming, while Sierra laughed hysterically, shielding her eyes from his nakedness. (Wow, long sentence @-@ ) Trunks went back to normal and realized that millions of shoppers were staring at him. A whole bunch of girls crowded around him, giggling and pointing at him. He threw his regular clothes back on and stormed out of the mall.


	3. The Dance (really Chapter 2)

Chapter 2 (The Dance)

Goten looked around the room, smiling at all the women and girls. He especially wanted to get to know the one with blonde hair and a silver dress better. So assuming the best (like always), he walked over and leaned on the wall next to her. "Hey baby, wanna dance?"

She groaned and looked away.

"Oh come on, honey. It's only one dance –and maybe, if you're lucky, a kiss."

"Whatever," she retorted.

Goten pulled her out on the dance floor and was so happy that it was a slow song. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Trunksy."

"Wow! What a coincidence! My best friends' name is Trunks!"

She groaned again.

"Um, Trunksy, you're leading…"

This happened for the next five minutes, until Goten tried to steal a kiss from Trunksy.

Pan let out of squeal on the other side of the room while Marron, Bra, and Sierra broke out in laughter, even harder than at the mall. Goten looked over and shrugged. When he looked back, Trunksy was missing.

"TRUNKSY!" he yelled. "WHERE'D YOU GO HONEY?!"

Vegeta and Bulma both looked over at Goten.

"I didn't know Kakorott's son was gay," Vegeta remarked.

Bulma shrugged. "Neither did I…"

Goten walked out the doors of the building, only to see Trunksy talking to herself. "Hey Trunksy, what's the matter?"

"None of your business."

Goten sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist. "Come on, baby, I'll drive you home."

"Whatever you say, Goten."


	4. The Car (really Chapter 3)

Chapter 3 (The Car)

Trunks shook his head as Goten popped some romantic crud music into the stereo. He tried singing, almost giving 'Trunksy' a headache.

"Can you please drop me off at the Capsule Corp.?" Trunks asked.

"That's crazy! Trunks lives there too!"

"Yeah, I know."

"You mean to tell me that Bulma's cheating on Vegeta?!"

"Yeah, Goten, mom is really cheating on dad."

"WHAT?! VEGETA AND BULMA HAD ANOTHER KID AND NEVER TOLD US?!!"

Trunks rolled his eyes as they pulled up in front of the CC. "I'll be going now…"

Goten leaned over, putting his hands on Trunks' legs. "Someone didn't shave tonight, did they?"

"Goten…" he started.

He (Goten) moved his hands up to Trunks' fake breasts and squeezed. Jell-O erupted, and Goten yelled. "AHHH! YOU'RE NOT TRNKSY!"

"I'm Trunks, YOU FAGGOT! Dammit!" Trunks threw the door open and ran out, yelling, "Bra, you are SO DEAD!"

Goten drove off, screaming that he was not gay.


	5. The End (really Chapter 4)

Chapter 4 (The End)

Trunks pounded into the house and through the living room.

"Trunks? Are you gay?" Bulma wondered.

He shook his head. 

"Then why are you wearing that dress?" Vegeta snickered.

"Don't ask," Trunks replied as he bounded up the stairs.

"I didn't know…"

"…That Trunks is gay? None of us did," Bra laughed, "because he isn't! We just cross-dressed him because of a bet and Goten tried hitting on him tonight!"

A/N: I didn't want to start typing this until I was done with everything else but now it's done! My friend Abby came up with the idea and I wrote it all down. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, Akira Toriyama and the people who created GT do. I do, however, own Sierra: I am her. Deb is a store in the mall where I live so that's why some of it is like, half U.S. and Japan put together. Scary how I can do that. I don't own Deb and I don't intend on owning it either –it's a stupid clothes store. 


End file.
